


[podfic] Advocate

by cat_77, reena_jenkins



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kidnapping, Podfic, child endangement, harm to a child, makes sense that it's a Lucifer podfic, this is my 666th AO3 post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_77/pseuds/cat_77, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sometimes, you need the Devil on your side.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Advocate

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Advocate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119032) by [cat_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_77/pseuds/cat_77). 



  
  
**Coverartist:** [ ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)   
****

**Warnings:** child endangement, harm to a child, Kidnapping  
 ****

 **Length:**  00:13:30  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(L\)%20_Advocate_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).


End file.
